Cambio de Sentimientos
by Izabler
Summary: Muchas veces odias sin saber el por qué y una vez que conoces bien a quien "odias" resulta que llegas a enamorarte de esa persona eso es lo que sucedió con Karin... y asi fue como se enamoro...con exactitud no se que poner xD... la cosa es que era algo interesante xP... leanlo... xq no hay muchos fanfics de esta pareja


_**CAMBIO DE SENTIMIENTOS**_

Una batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto había terminado, el resultado… el rubio muy herido; el azabache casi impecable por qué?... porque Naruto no era capaz de pelear hasta la muerte a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, pero a Sasuke… a Sasuke no le importaba dañar al rubio.

-Vamos- ordenaba Sasuke a los miembros de su equipo

Karin: Pero…- decía la pelirroja mirando al rubio que se encontraba inconsciente y severamente lastimado

Sasu: He dicho que nos vamos!, por él no te preocupes, si muere será un estorbo menos en mi camino- Decía el azabache de forma fría mientras avanzaba

Aunque las palabras de Sasuke no alentaron a Karin, al contrario hicieron que se preocupara más por Naruto, pero por qué? , se supone que Naruto es su enemigo por interponerse entre los planes de Sasuke a quien ella amaba y daría todo por él… pero entonces por qué no podía dejarlo allí?... a que una muerte segura lo alcanzara, por qué no podía actuar de la misma manera cuando Sasuke derrotaba a otros o incluso ella y no tenia misericordia o remordimientos? Por qué con él era diferente?. Era algo que Karin no se podía explicar, y que aunque no entendiera que es lo que le pasaba estaba decidida a ayudar al rubio.

Sui: Karin!-le decía mientras la hacía salir de sus pensamientos-Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte como zombi?- le volvía a decir de forma burlona

Karin: Juugo, suigetsu ayúdenme por favor- decía mientras caminaba para que Sasuke no sospechara nada

Ante esto Jugo y suigetsu se acercaron a Karin

Jugo: Qué es lo que te ocurre?- pregunto en voz baja y algo preocupado por Karin ya que no actuaba como siempre

Karin: Necesito que me ayuden-dijo de nuevo- Pienso ayudar a ese chico rubio

Sui: a Naruto!-dijo sorprendido y claro en voz baja –Estas loca Karin! Acaso quieres que Sasuke te mate… o aun peor nos mate a nosotros por ayudarte

Karin: Pero…

Sui: Pero nada!.Eso es muy arriesgado

Jugo: Suigetsu tiene razón Karin…

Sui: gracias

Jugo: pero aun así no podemos dejar que muera ese chico, además no es una mala persona

Sui: Qué acabas de decir?

Karin: Arigato Jugo, ahora necesito que me sigan la corriente- terminando de decir esto la pelirroja se acercaba más a Sasuke

Karin: Sasuke no crees que es mejor que de una vez mates a ese chico, que tal que si sobrevive como en otras ocasiones, sería una molestia más- decía mientras deseaba que su plan funcionara

Sui: qué? – dijo sorprendido –Qué es lo que piensa hacer Karin?- preguntaba a Jugo en voz baja

Jugo: no tengo ni la menor idea, pero hay que estar atentos por si necesita de nuestra intervención- le decía a suigetsu-"pero que estas pensando Karin?"- se cuestionaba mientras la miraba fijamente

Sasu: vaya!, que rápido cambias de parecer- decía mientas volteaba a verla- hace unos momentos parecía que estabas muy preocupada por él y ahora sugieres que lo elimine… pero no es una mala idea ¿sabes?

Decía Sasuke mientras caminaba en dirección donde se encontraba el rubio aun inconsciente

Karin: Sasuke! Espera… permíteme a mí terminar con él

Al oír esto Sasuke se detuvo, giro la cabeza mirando a Karin a los ojos

Karin: Esto lo digo, porque tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer- decía mientras sacaba todo el valor que tenia

Jugo: Karin tiene razón Sasuke- decía interviniendo, ya que ese era el momento en el que Karin necesitaba de su ayuda- Tenemos que planear nuestro siguiente movimiento lo antes posible- decía mientras esperaba que Sasuke aceptara

Sui: Jugo tiene razón Sasuke no podemos perder el tiempo con este tipo de pequeñeces, así que deja que Karin se haga cargo

Karin: "arigato"- pensaba agradeciéndole a Jugo y Suigetsu por su ayuda

Sasu: supongo que tienen razón- dijo- Karin hazte cargo de él, Jugo Suigetsu vamos- decía mientras caminaba

Al escuchar estas palabras Karin se inundo de alegría, ya que su plan había funcionado

Jugo: ten mucho cuidado con lo que hagas y no te tardes mucho- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella y después se iba siguiendo a Sasuke

Sui: no entiendo por qué haces esto?- dijo- pero espero que todo salga bien- decía mientras se alejaba

Cuando Karin considero que Sasuke, Jugo y Suigetsu ya estaban lo bastante lejos para no verla, se dirigió corriendo a donde se encontraba Naruto.

Karin: Naruto, Naruto! Resiste- decía al tiempo en el que colocaba la cabeza del rubio en sus piernas

Karin:"pero que diablos me pasa"- pensaba al darse cuenta de la preocupación que tenia por el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio

Naru: ita… ita- se quejaba mientras se movía un poco

Karin: no te preocupes, pronto estarás mejor- dijo al tiempo en que cargaba a Naruto en su espalda

Kari: no te puedo dejar aquí y mucho menos hacer algo alguien nos podría ver a demás ya casi oscurece será mejor refugiarnos y ya tengo el lugar ideal… no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Aunque Naruto no podía escuchar las palabras de Karin ya que el dolor y su estado inconsciente no se lo permitían pero aun así Karin le hablaba con ternura, mientras iban en camino de una cueva que Karin había visto y la cual sería ideal para mantener a Naruto hasta que mejorara.

Y pronto la noche llego acompañada de lluvia, y en una pequeña cueva se encontraban la pelirroja y el rubio, la primera curando las heridas de Naruto.

Karin: No puedo creer que Sasuke te haya hecho todo esto- decía la pelirroja al rubio inconsciente mientras curaba lo mas que podía sus heridas.

Naru: por eso no te preocupes ya me acostumbre- decía Naruto con una débil voz

Karin: aaaahhh- dio un pequeño grito- me espantaste!, no hables así de repente, acaso quieres que me de un paro cardiaco- decía algo molesta la pelirroja

Naru: lo siento, no era mi intensión- mientras le brindaba una sonrisa- pero… - cambio la tonada de su voz – por qué me estas ayudando?

Karin: Bue… no… yo… yo- no podía completar una oración y se encontraba casi completamente roja.

Naru: que te sucede?... te sientes bien?, estas roja- decía confundido

Karin: Por supuesto que estoy bien!- decía al tiempo en que se subía sus lentes- es solo… que no te podía dejar allí y menos con esas heridas, yo sé perfectamente que tu y yo somos enemigos… pero…

Naru: oooh ya veo – decía el rubio mientras se intentaba parar – ita, ita- se quejaba al sentir de nuevo al dolor

Karin: deja de hacer tonterías, aun no te encuentras bien- articulaba al tiempo en que se subía la manga de su blusa- ten muerde aquí

Naru: Queeeeeeee?

Karin: es una técnica especial que tengo, si muerdes mi brazo podre pasarte chakra y con ello curar la mayor parte de tus heridas, así que date prisa- decía mientras le ponía su brazo en frente

Ante esto Naruto pudo notar que tenía varias marcas su brazo

Naru: por qué tu brazo tienes esas marcas?

Karin: bueno veras, cada vez que Sasuke pelea y resulta herido utilizo esta técnica para que este mejor y como consecuencia tengo todo esto

Naru: Por qué haces todo eso por él?

Karin: Bueno… yo – de nueva cuenta ya se había puesto roja

Naru: supongo que tu también lo aprecias demasiado o ¿no? - decía el rubio mientras miraba hacia fuera y veía como caían las gotas de lluvia - … tanto como yo

Ante tales palabras Karin no sabía que decir ya que era cierto lo que Naruto había dicho, ella haría cualquier cosa por Sasuke por permanecer a su lado y Naruto… bueno Naruto hacia hasta lo imposible porque Sasuke regresara.

Naru: por ello te agradezco todo lo que haces, realmente eres una buena persona

Karin: "por que mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte?"- se decía a si misma mientras veía como Naruto se acercaba a su mano para morderla

Al sentir la mordida de Naruto se dio cuenta de que era diferente a las que Sasuke solía hacer ya que las de él eran toscas y le dolían mucho, en cambio cuando Naruto la mordió no sintió dolor en lo absoluto ya que el lo hizo con una gran delicadeza.

Karin: "Naruto es todo lo contrario a Sasuke"- es lo que pensaba mientras miraba detenidamente a Naruto.

Naru: que es lo que tienes Karin- decía al notar que la pelirroja parecía hundida en sus pensamientos

Karin: no es nada!- no podía evitar el ruborizarse ya que estar cerca de Naruto la hacía sentir rara, su corazón latía un más fuerte que cuando se encontraba con Sasuke

Naru: sabes… aunque no entiendo porque te comportas tan rara eres muy bonita cuando te pones así- le dijo al tiempo en que sonreía

Cuando Karin escucho esto su cara se torno completamente roja como un tomate, ya que nunca nadie le había dicho tal cosa.

Karin:"que debo hacer"-

Estaba totalmente callada y en estado de shock por lo que el rubio había dicho, no sabía si contestarle agresivamente como solía hacerlo o agradecer esto giraba por su mente

Karin: Gra…gracias- mientras volteaba su rostro a otro lado para evitar toparse con los ojos de Naruto.

Mientras más tiempo Karin pasaba con Naruto se daba cuenta de que él era una buena persona, amable y que a pesar de su estado se veía y actuaba muy alegre y el tiempo que pasaron juntos se les paso volando.

Karin: ya es muy tarde, tengo que llegar antes de que Sasuke se dé cuenta- decía mientras se levantaba- Naruto quédate aquí por favor aun no estás en condiciones para irte tus heridas son severas y tardaran un tiempo en sanar

Naru: estás segura de lo que haces?, digo Sasuke te mando a que me mataras y tú en cambio me estas ayudando, si él se entera de esto tendrás muchos problemas

Karin: eso no importa… yo…yo no podría hacerte algo así

Naru: por qué? Por qué? Dices eso….

Karin: simplemente porque no!-interrumpió al rubio, mientras se levantaba para salir fuera de la cueva-Por favor permanece aquí hasta que yo vuelva ¿sí?- decía mientras volteaba a verlo y sus manos se encontraban recargadas en el arco de la cueva

Naruto aun tenía cientos de dudas que al parecer la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a contestarlas así que termino por aceptar lo que le había pedido.

Naru: de acuerdo estaré aquí sin hacer nada – la miraba pensando en todo lo que ella había hecho por él- "es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en forma de agradecimiento"- pensaba para sí mismo

Karin: bien entonces me marcho-se dirigía de manera tranquila hacia la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que la lluvia aun no paraba por completo

Naru: Karin!- al instante la pelirroja volteo al escuchar su nombre- Cuídate mucho. . . te estaré esperando- al terminar de decir estas palabras, se empezó a marcar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas cosa que no se noto por la poca iluminación que había en aquel lugar

Karin solo asintió, no podía responder a lo que le había dicho el rubio por alguna razón las palabras no salieron y el rubor fue lo único que se presento; de esta manera Karin se fue y Naruto la seguía con la mirada hasta que perdió su silueta en la oscuridad

Naru: espero que te vaya bien Karin- decía con ánimos bajos porque le preocupaba la sola idea de que Sasuke se llegara a enterar de que la chica no lo había matado.

Karin se encontraba en la entrada de donde se encontraba Sasuke y los demás, no se atrevía a entrar ya que buscaba una mentira para justificar todo el tiempo que se había tardado

Karin: bien , puedo hacerlo!- y se dirigió a entrar, todo se encontraba oscuro por un momento pensó que no había nadie hasta…

Sasu: Vaya hasta que llegas- decía con sarcasmo oculto en la oscuridad– Por qué tardaste tanto?- y al finalizar las palabras el lugar se ilumino dejando ver la figura de Sasuke sentado en una silla

Karin: lamento la demora- inclino su cabeza

Sasu: aun no contestas mi pregunta- dijo alzando la voz- por qué tardaste tanto?- en ese momento llegaron jugo y suigetsu a donde se encontraban Sasuke y Karin

Karin: bu… bueno… yo…yo- tartamudeaba a pesar de que en todo el camino buscaba la manera de justificarse e incluso antes de entrar buscaba la excusa perfecta, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna y todo era porque la presencia de Sasuke ahora le comenzaba a dar miedo y más la tonada en la que le hablaba

Jugo: Sasuke- interponiéndose entre él y la chica- no presiones tanto a Karin, no debió ser fácil deshacerse del rubio, cualquier descuido y konoha podría localizarlo y aun peor no encontrarían a nosotros también- intentaba hacer que Sasuke ya no siguiera cuestionando a Karin ya que realmente estaba muy nerviosa

Sui: Además a como sea, Karin ya está aquí así que no tienes porque enojarte-argumentaba mientras demostraba una mínima importancia por lo que se había hecho el escándalo

Sasu: Aun así no soporto que se tarde tanto para hacer algo tan simple- gruño mientras se levantaba de la silla y se marchaba- estaré en mi cuarto que nadie me moleste!- su voz era amenazadora por lo cual nadie se atrevió a decir algo

Sui: Por que diablos te tardaste tanto Karin?-mostraba duda y coraje a la vez- Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Sasuke iría a buscarte y la que se iba a armar si te encontraba con ese rubio.

Jugo: Suigetsu tiene razón Karin tardaste tanto que realmente nos tenias muy preocupados… pensamos que algo te había pasado

Karin: lo lamento tanto- dijo ofreciéndoles disculpas

Jugo: y como esta?

Karin: mejor, fue severamente lastimado pero ahora se encuentra mucho mejor, realmente no sé como agradecerles por todo chicos ustedes son geniales

Sui: pues podrías empezar por no tardar tanto cuando te vayas

Jugo: Realmente él es tan importante para ti Karin?- pregunto algo preocupado- . . . él es tan importante para ti para llegar hasta este punto?

Sui: Hasta donde yo sé tampoco lo soportabas- dijo pensativo- es más tu siempre de decías a Sasuke que porque no terminaba de una buena vez con él

Karin: lo sé, pero ahora es diferente, no sé que me paso pero siento algo especial hacia él… algo que no había sentido nunca, sé que es raro y ni yo misma me entiendo pero esta preocupación que siento por él es más fuerte que cualquier cosa…

Sui: incluso que Sasuke?- interrumpió

Karin: Si, incluso que Sasuke – su voz estaba llena de decisión- no sé cómo explicar esto pero él (Naruto), su forma de ser es algo tan especial que nunca me había dado cuenta pero ahora el me ha cambiado… no sé si me entiendan

Sui: la verdad no, por eso me alegra no ser mujer- decía algo burlón

Jugo: pero aun así estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte, eres importante para nosotros y ahora que te vemos feliz queremos que sigas así- decía alegre- pero-cambiando su tono por uno más serio- debes tener en cuenta de que no puedes estar con él mucho tiempo o Sasuke se daría cuenta y no quiero ni pensar de que sería capaz de hacer si se entera

Sui: Jugo tiene toda la razón así que hasta que mejore el chico podrás estar a su lado pero una vez que ya esté mejor olvídate de él si no quieres terminar mal

Karin: Comprendo, eso ya lo sabía… solo quiero ayudarlo, se que no podre estar con él sin sufrir las consecuencias, pero por el momento me hace feliz poder ayudarlo, cuidarlo, estar a su lado.

Sui: wow me sorprendes Karin, es algo raro verte así nunca me imagine que llevaría a ver este día… eres tan diferente a la Karin de hace unos días, definitivamente estas enamorada- ante tales palabras Karin solo de ruborizo por escuchar tales testimonios

Jugo: Bien, pues entonces te estaremos ayudando por este tiempo, pero por favor Karin ten mucho cuidado que Sasuke no se dé cuenta porque es bastante listo, por el momento vete a descansar que te vez agotada de seguro y utilizaste esa técnica además de que ya es muy noche

Karin: Si!- contesto con mucha alegría al tiempo en que se acercaba a donde estaba Jugo y suigetsu y les daba a cada uno en beso en la mejilla y les susurraba- muchas gracias- para después retirarse

Sui: vaya no lo puedo creer, nos acaba de besar!, realmente ese chico la hizo cambiar de la noche a la mañana-pronuncio sorprendido- acaso es este el poder del amor- levantaba las manos como no pudiéndolo creer

Y después de hablar un rato sobre la circunstancia en la que ahora se tenían que enfrentar jugo y suigetsu se fueron a dormir con la esperanza de que Sasuke no se enterara de nada y que esto terminara lo más pronto posible.

Al día siguiente todo era normal o eso era lo que parecía porque Karin se preparaba para ir a ver a la persona que la había hecho cambiar y sentirse mejor

Naru: Karin!- articulo con emoción al ver que la pelirroja entraba a la cueva- me alegro que estés bien, no tuviste problemas?

Karin: no, por suerte no los tuve porque jugo y suigetsu me estuvieron apoyando- contesto contenta

Naru: me alegra, realmente estuve muy preocupado, no pude dormir bien por pensar en tu seguridad

Karin: realmente estabas preocupado por mi?- cuestiono mientras que un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas

Naru: si- esto también hacia que él se ruborizara- debo admitir que antes no me preocupabas, pero ahora que te conozco un poco más me doy cuenta de que eres una chica muy linda y amable y por eso no puedo evitar el preocuparme por ti

Karin: Mu… muchas… gracias-no podía creer lo que escuchaba y como único acto inclino un poco la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y para que no notara el rubor que tenía que cada vez era más intenso- Bien ahora revisare las heridas, para ver que tal van

Naru: Si

De esta manera Karin reviso a Naruto, a pesar de que ya lo había curado con su técnica aun sus heridas eran algo graves por lo tanto aun no se podía marchar el rubio; no en al menos unas dos semana de reposo

Karin: te traje esto de comer- dijo al término en el que le ofrecía algo de comida

Naru: qué bien! ya me moría de hambre- y de manera inmediata tomo la comida que la pelirroja le ofrecía y se disponía a comérsela- muchas gracias Karin!- decía con comida en la boca

La convivencia que la pelirroja mantenía con el rubio cada vez era más cómoda para ambos y se contaban de cosas que ninguno de los dos llego a pensar, cada día que pasaban juntos se llevaban mejor, todo era como si para ellos la vida fuera de color de rosa… pero no todo en la vida es bueno, no todo es como un cuento de hadas ya que incluso en estos existen cosas terribles pasan e impiden que la felicidad siga reinando entre los protagonistas y esta historia entre una pelirroja y un rubio no era la excepción

Karin como de costumbre o últimamente en los últimos 5 días llegaba ya casi a punto de que anocheciera esto era normal para jugo y suigetsu y no le tomaban importancia y menos Sasuke que siempre se encontraba ocupado o simplemente no le importaba saber qué es lo que ocurría… o eso era lo que parecía

Karin: Jugo, suigetsu ya me voy- decía con suma emoción- regreso al rato-

Jugo: ten mucho cuidado Karin!

La chica en forma de respuesta solo le brindo una sonrisa en la cual aseguraba que se cuidaría pero alguien estaba siguiendo lo que hacía para ver a donde se dirigía exactamente era un azabache de ojos tan profundos como la noche que estaba dispuesto a seguirla a donde fuera que la chica se dirigiera.

Sasu: ahora si sabré que es lo que siempre haces- pensaba para sí mismo mientras seguía con la mirada a la chica de cabellos rojos

Sin embargo no todo funciona como uno desea y este era el caso del Uchiha que cuando partía siguiendo a Karin se encontró con un obstáculo

Jugo: Sasuke necesito que nos des ordenes sobre esto- comentaba de forma oportuna sin darse cuenta que con ello salvaba de nueva cuenta a Karin una vez más, al Uchiha no le agrado la idea de que en este día no pudiera seguir a Karin ya que quería conocer que es lo que le pasaba… por que en los últimos días su comportamiento era extraño pero en este no era el momento… eso lo hacía ponerse furioso

Sasu: Vayamos así me dices de qué diablos se trata- sabía que no debía ser agresivo para que no sospecharan nada sobre él, sin embargo no lo podía evitar, que las cosas no salieran como él quería haciendo que su sangre hirviera del coraje

Naru: Hola!- decía esbozando una gran sonrisa a su pelirroja visita

Karin: que tal Naru, como te sientes el día de hoy?- se acercaba para poder revisar las heridas que aun tenia

Naru: Mucho mejor gracias a tu ayuda y cuidados

Karin solamente agacho más la cabeza para que no la viera Naruto… es que como explicar lo que empezaba a sentir y aunque no era probable de que el rubio lo pudiera percibir ella que creía que si podría y eso la hacía sentirse… rara

Karin: Tus heridas van sanando de una manera impresionante- comentaba la pelirroja sorprendida por las curaciones que el rubio tenia- a este paso… te podrás ir el 3 días-

Naruto: a… si tú crees eso… es una buena noticia- y con una sonrisa forzada termino la frase, realmente era para que le diera alegría el saber que pronto podría volver a la aldea, pero por alguna razón ya no quería irse, la compañía y cuidados que le brindaba Karin era lo que el más quería… además empezaba a sentir que la pelirroja se estaba convirtiendo en algo importante para él. . . más importante que una amiga

Karin se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión en el rostro de Naruto, pero ella no creyó que fuera cierto pensó que todo lo había imaginado así que no le prestó mucha atención

Cambiaron de tema y dejaron que el tiempo pasara volando como últimamente era, ambos reían y contaban de sus vidas cuando eran chicos… realmente no sabían casi nada del otro pero se llevaban tan bien como si se conocieran de años atrás

Karin: bien- mientras se levantaba- es hora de que me vaya ya está empezando a oscurecer

Naru: Ok

Karin: no crees que últimamente los días pasan volando?- decía mientras miraba lo tarde que era

Naru: si tienes razón estos días pasan volando… pero sabes por qué?

Karin:. . .

Naru: porque tu estas a mi lado- volteo a verla y Karin sintió como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago- desde que vienes aquí los días pasan tan rápido que ni cuentas nos damos… eso es porque tu compañía es muy agradable- terminando con una gran sonrisa

Karin comenzó a sentir como la sangre le subía a la cara, parecía una declaración o eso era lo que ella pensaba, su corazón latía más de lo que ella pensó que era posible

Naru. Ka.. rin- dijo cuando la pelirroja se disponía a irse haciendo que esta dirigiera toda su atención a él – hoy no te vas a despedir de mi- la pelirroja no le entendió pero después de un pequeño rato comprendió que a lo que se refería el rubio era a darle un beso en la mejilla

Karin: así claro!- menciono nerviosa al tiempo en que se dirigía donde estaba el rubio

Cuando estaba a punto de despedirse de él tuvo que agacharse un poco para alcanzarlo y posar su mano en una pequeña montaña de rocas, sin embargo, la pequeña montaña no soporto la presión que Karin ejerció sobre ella y se derrumbaron, cuando Karin estaba a punto de caer, Naruto movió su rostro para ver que sucedía y fue ese el momento en que por primera vez sus labios se juntaron, dejándose llevar por lo que sentían haciendo de un beso accidental el más lindo que pudieron imaginar

Karin: lo.. lo lamento- estaba muy apenada por lo que había sucedido y rápidamente se levanto

Naru: no, Karin espera- pero ella no lo escucho porque ya se había marchado lo más rápido que pudo-… quería decirte lo que siento por ti- dijo en un susurro el rubio mientras tocaba sus labios y miraba donde se había perdido la pelirroja

? ? ? ? ? ?

Karin se dirigía de lo más rápido, no podía creer lo que pasaba todo lo que siempre quiso… posar sus labios sobre Naruto había sucedido… pero era algo tan raro para ella que no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello.

tranquilizándose y pensando en lo que había sucedido solamente se toco los labios y sonrió de la manera más dulce que pudo mostrar, recordando ese bello momento

Karin: pero que tonta soy, ahora pensara Naruto que yo no siento algo por el- decía haciendo un pequeño puchero- aun así pude probar el dulce sabor de sus labios- decía más animada y sonriendo de una manera deslumbrante

Llego a donde los demás se encontraban y se dirigió a su cuarto, no pensaba en otra cosa más que el beso que hoy había tenido, no le tomaron mucha importancia excepto Sasuke que ya se había hecho el propósito de saber que escondía Karin

la mañana parecía normal aunque no lo era Karin despertó de lo más feliz y a pesar de todo no quería ver al rubio porque no estaba completamente de que él sintiera lo mismo que ella o simplemente porque era raro nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida.

trato de hacer diferentes cosas pero con ninguna de las que hacia se sentía bien y de todo rápidamente se aburría, entonces después de dejarlo de pensar tanto decidió ir a ver a Naruto, además sería raro el que por un beso perdieran la amistad que había logrado tener durante este tiempo, siendo que eran de alguna manera tan parecidos y se llevaban bien.

Karin iba caminando rumbo a donde se encontraba Naruto mientras pensaba en que decirle al rubio para poder calmar un poco lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y de tanto pensar apenas y se dio cuenta de que había llegado.

Naru: que bien que bienes Karin!-dijo emocionado- Pensé que tal vez hoy no vendrías

Karin: Si, pero tengo que estar al pendiente de tus heridas Naruto, hay que cuidarlas bien, además ya estas casi a punto de estar sano por completo- decía mostrando una sonrisa

De esta manera empezó a revisar sus heridas y cambiar los últimos vendajes que iba a ponerle al rubio

Naru: Karin-

Karin: Si?

Naru: Respecto a lo de ayer-en ese momento Karin tiro torpemente los vendajes

Karin: Ah… si… lo… de ayer- decía nerviosamente

Naru: Si bueno lo que paso…

Karin: no tienes porque decir nada- dijo interrumpiendo nerviosamente- Sabemos que fue un accidente

Naru: NO!-dijo alzando la voz- eso no fue un accidente- calmando su voz y levantando el rostro de Karin para verla a los ojos- yo quería que eso sucediera

Karin únicamente se quedo en silencio escuchar las palabras que más quería pero que nunca pensó llegarlas a escuchar la había dejado en shock

Naru: De este tiempo que has estado cuidando de mí, me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica muy linda, dulce, tierna y sobretodo amable, tu forma de ser me hace sentir muy bien y al principio pensé que únicamente esto era amistad pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es algo más… lo que siento por ti Karin es amor, amor que ya no quiero ocultar y que espero que tu también sientas lo mismo por mi

Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de Karin comenzó a latir aun más rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir y el rubor se apodero rápidamente de sus mejillas

Karin: yo… yo…- no podía articular palabra alguna por todo lo que comenzaba a sentir

naru: shhh- poniéndole un dedo en sus labios- también sientes lo mismo por mi ¿cierto?

Karin únicamente asintió con la cabeza y eso fue suficiente para que Naruto la tomara del mentón y la besara con gran ternura, demostrando los sentimientos que ambos tenían.

¿?: vaya asi que en esto es en lo que ocupas tu tiempo, Karin- decía una voz un tanto fría que al momento de escucharla Naruto y Karin se separaron del casto beso que los unía

Karin: Sasuke que haces aquí?- decía impresionada la pelirroja al verlo allí

Sasu: Me preguntaba que hacías saliendo todos los días y llegando tan tarde- decía con un tanto de intriga- y mira como te encuentro besándote con este idiota al cual debiste de haber eliminado desde hace mucho- articulaba mientras se acercaba a ellos

Karin: Sasuke espera- decía intentando detenerlo para no comenzar un pleito

Sasu: hazte a un lado, sabía que no era una buena idea dejarte que te hicieras cargo de él, pensé que eras alguien leal pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo eres, así que FUERA DE MI CAMINO!

Karin: espera Sasuke por favor, es que yo…

Sasu: es que tú qué?- decía molesto

Karin: Yo lo amo!- dijo en un grito

Sasu: deja de decir tanta estupidez y hazte a un lado que me estorbas!- dijo al tiempo en que le dio una bofetada e hizo que chocara contra una "pared" de la cueva

Naruto al ver que Karin fue lanzada, fue lo más rápido que pudo para ver que se encontrara bien, mientras su mirada se llenaba de coraje.

Naru: como te atreves a lastimarla; Sasuke eres un idiota- articulaba muy enfurecido

Sasu: el único idiota aquí son ustedes 2 los muy ingenuos creyeron que no me daria cuenta, más la tonta de Kari…

Naru: No la llames así!- dijo cada vez más enojado

Sasu: eso es lo menos que se merece, por dejarte aun con vida, pero me las pagara, pero primero me desharé de ti.

Karin: No por favor Sasuke no le hagas daño- decía débilmente porque el golpe que había recibido si era algo serio

Naru: No te preocupes Karin todo va a estar bien- brindándole una sonrisa- Eres alguien muy especial para mí y no dejare que nadie me separe de ti

Sasu: esas palabras son tan lindas- decía irónicamente

Karin: Na… Naruto

Naru: Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo- dijo al tiempo en que la besaba en los labios y le sonreía

Sasu: sabes algo no debes prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir- articulo burlonamente

Karin: Naruto, te amo.

Naru: Yo también Karin- mientras se dirigía para quedar frente a frente con Sasuke

…

Una pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke comenzaba… pero esta no iba a ser como las otras ya que ahora el motivo por el cual Naruto se enfrentaría a su mejor amigo es para proteger el amor que le tenía a Karin, Sasuke no dudaría en ningún segundo matar a Naruto… y Naruto, Naruto en esta ocasión probablemente tampoco.

**FIN**

Por fin acabe este one-shot lo había empezado desde hace casi un año wow, lo empecé cuando mis papás me dijeron que me llevarían a mi primer convención de anime ^^ y como no podía dormir lo comencé, es increíble que después de tanto tiempo lo haya terminado, pero debo decir que esta pareja también me gusta, de alguna manera son iguales^^

También se que no es una pareja muy famosa xq he encontrado muy pocos fics de ellos x eso escribí este, que espero y sea de su agrado para los pocos que lo lleguen a leer y por fas déjenme un rewiew que se siente muy bien ver que a alguien le ha gustado tu trabajo ^^ y motivo de esto es que sea de los primeros, para que cuando sea una pareja muy famosa se quede inmortalizado mi one-shot como uno de los primeros xD


End file.
